During training (e.g., during a run), athletes often carry objects with them that are often held in pockets of the garments of the wearer. Example objects include, but are not limited to, wallets, money, keys, credit cards, credit card holders, snacks, phones, pagers, portable music players and other portable electronic devices, training aids (e.g., GPS enabled performance and/or location monitors), and the like. However, objects located within pockets such as the hip pockets of a garment for the lower portion of the body (e.g., shorts or sweat pants) can, during the athletic activity, move around significantly due to the motion of the athlete and potentially affect the performance of the athlete and/or damage the object being held within the pocket. In addition, objects such as portable electronic devices being utilized for entertainment during a training session (e.g., portable music players connected to headphones being worn by the athlete) can be bumped and jogged to a sufficient extent that they fail to function correctly (e.g., by skipping or otherwise distorting the music being played) and/or dislodge the connector between headphone and device. Such disruptions and irritations can significantly diminish the enjoyment of an athletic activity.
Traditional garment pockets either fail to address such considerations or require complex structures with significant additional material and manufacturing effort to attempt to address this issue.